ubcsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jakraus
Hi, welcome to U.B.C.S. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Office Reports page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cybil24 (Talk) 15:16, 13 July 2009 Thanks Thanks for voting on the Px4 thingy-JosephFrost0304 ya It is a sick gun isn't it-JosephFrost0304 nice!!! good job! can you add a link to it on the home page like we did to the other articles.-JosephFrost0304 link Just go to the home page and go to edit this page. You will see how we did it with the others=JosephFrost0304 nice job soldier nice!-JosephFrost0304 okay TAKE THEM OUT!!!!!!HA HA HA HA HA HA. where are you located.-JosephFrost0304 am Did you hear the news i get to promoted to alpha team in S.O.A.W i will join but i am going to still work here for a while. user--Stephendwan 10:46, 26 August 2009 (UTC) hello 10 minutes to warn others.... i know another cooler gun the tazar gun from MGS4 that was also used by fortune in MGS2. user--Stephendwan 15:22, September 3, 2009 (UTC) yes we should have coustom guns. Do you wanna be in charge of making them? And Axel Scott once told me he just likes to blow up hospitals.-JosephFrost0304 okay what do you mean by credits? like on the pay role? And i want my gun to be a pistol, with a small tiny rocket launcher attached. a laser, and the bullets are 10 times stronger than a shotgun. I'll let you make uo the name.-JosephFrost0304 sounds great JosephFrost0304 okay ummm thanks That's awesome!!!! How many points do you wan't for it??? and tell me what weapons you have.-JosephFrost0304 done you now have 525 points more, and i have 525 points less and a awesome gun.-JosephFrost0304 Order processed Pay me the points and I'll give you the weapon. Once I'm done with the pistols a new M4 will be crafted. Oh, here's a picture: http://wiki.bf2s.com/_media/weapons/carbines/usrif_m4.png?w=&h=&cache=cache Follow the link. S-9 4 23:31, September 7, 2009 (UTC) umm You did a awesome job on the Frost redemmer. Can you make me a coustom Samuri Edge. I'll let you name it, and do the details. cost me whatever you want.-JosephFrost0304 roll out We get in the chopper with the hostage. Bring us to HQ.-JosephFrost0304 GREAT!!! thanks, that's sweet. Did you give yourself the 450 or do i need to add it to your points.-JosephFrost0304 Zombieland Say aye if you're going to see the movie Zombieland this Friday!! :) -Jakraus YAY Your back. Help, go to Find the tool then write your on section and help me and bling.-JosephFrost0304 miss read I was looking back on the history of the U.B.C.S. and I saw i wrote a message that said. Jakraus is about to save you. P.S. Tell him to F**k off. I hope you know the P.S. part wasn't about you. It was about goblin6 who wrote somthing stupid. I'm sorry if you thought i was talking about you.-JosephFrost0304 hi ive read your a hardcore gamer. do you have XBOX LIVE. or even an xbox 360. i hope to be future friends. :) --Godlike xB3ASTx 21:41, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ya sorry, again We were talking about Goblin6. I'm sorry you thought we were talking about you.-JosephFrost0304. P.S. I know, i wish he would get out of roman times. hurry! flamin is trying to fight axel we have to restrain him now before he ends up killing himself. -stephendwan. AXEL IS DEAD! Dude he if finally dead! Go to the Hot house to party!-JosephFrost0304 good news as i have been moved up to has leader of bravo team your going to be my old teams new leader. user--Stephendwan 17:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) one of are members has betrayed frost im getting the suspect and arresting him and putting him in the interrogation room for questioning. -stephendwan wuz up I'm on my old computer that works once in a while. Just wanna check in and see how things r doing. I have a idea. Your story on your user page you may wanna move to your Jakraus page.=D-JosephFrost0304 premotion can u also make bravo under alpha on the ubcs page. right now charlie is under alpha. And can u also make stephendwan leader of bravo and make redfield just a soldier in bravo. And you may make yourself leader of charlie.-JosephFrost0304 *Never mind, already did it. the the UBCS story on your user page-JosephFrost0304 Read this before rings of doom I'm going to make me be in a hostage situation... We need some excitement in the mission so play along k--Cybil24 05:36, February 2, 2010 (UTC) hey i made you a admin-JosephFrost0304 they can block other users, protect pages and delete page etc.-JosephFrost0304 Hey Hey where ya been? hit me up-JosephFrost0304